


Blood Red Skies

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [59]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Darks-Verse (LinkedUniverse), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, the darks-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Hey, you alright man?” Legend asked Ravio as the group walked, “You’ve been quieter than normal-I mean you haven’t tried to upsale me at all recently,” he teased lightly but the Lorulian could hear the hidden worry.“Sorry,” He chuckled weakly, “It’s just been strange you know-without him.”“You two really were close huh?” Legend asked soflty.“We were inseparable,” Ravio whispered, smiling weakly, “He’s my best friend, and also how I carried you home the first time.”“Wait what?!”Ravio laughed, “Well yeah-how do you think I got into your locked house?”
Series: Within The Shadows [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370
Kudos: 24





	Blood Red Skies

“Hey, you alright man?” Legend asked Ravio as the group walked, “You’ve been quieter than normal-I mean you haven’t tried to upsale me at all recently,” he teased lightly but the Lorulian could hear the hidden worry.

“Sorry,” He chuckled weakly, “It’s just been strange you know-without him.”

“You two really were close huh?” Legend asked soflty.

“We were inseparable,” Ravio whispered, smiling weakly, “He’s my best friend, and also how I carried you home the first time.”

“Wait what?!”

Ravio laughed, “Well yeah-how do you think I got into your locked house?”

“Course-shadow travel-,”

“It’s rather convenient.” Ravio chuckled looking around at the area till he caught eye of something- 

Carved crudely into a nearby boulder was another poem:

‘One of ten

The single lost hen

Pushed from the nest

By the best of the best

But what have we here

The lost one is near

His brothers have been found

From under the ground 

One two three four 

They rise once more

Five six seven eight 

Hope you’re not too late

Nine and ten

Good bye lost hen’ 

Ravio’s breath hitched and his hands trembled and he looked around. It was freshly carved after all-where was he? Where was he?!

“Ravio-you okay?” Legend interrupted his panicked thoughts laying a hand on his shoulder, “Hey man you’re really pale-maybe we should take a break-,”

“No! We have to keep moving!” He exclaimed shaking his head, “We can’t stop here-we can’t-,”

“Hey what’s going on?”

“Just trust me-,” he hissed hugging his arms close to his sides and going silent. 

No one questioned him farther and the group continued onward. 

…

A small beeping sound rang over the silent group. Wild gasped and looked down at his slate which had activated, “We’ve switched over!” He called out smiling and pulling up his map, “We’re in the Faron region of my Hyrule now-close to the beach in fact,” he laughed happily. 

“Can we see it?” Tempest and Wind asked at once though the former’s question was directed at Invicta while the latter’s was merely a question to the group as a whole. 

“I don’t see why not,” Time shrugged smiling looking over to Invicta who nodded.

“It’s also gonna be getting dark soon so we can set up camp there,” Wild added, “and I cleared the beach a while back so there shouldn’t be any Lizalfos or moblins or anything.”

“Well even if there were-I’m sure we could take them,” Legend chuckled. 

Wild smirked, “I don’t know-there tougher than the look.” 

The two continued bantering back and forth while the group changed direction and made its way to the beach. 

The waves were calm and peaceful. The ocean stretched on and on never ending and the sun could be seen starting to set on the horizon. 

The quickly set up camp while Wild got dinner started and in their laughter and mirth, they failed to notice an eerie red glow beginning to rise from the mountain tops to the east.

Invicta, who was having a surprisingly pleasant conversation with warriors paused abruptly, mid-sentence. His red eyes seemed to glaze over and his face became expressionless. 

“Ummm-Invicta?” Warriors questioned. 

The Titan jumped at that and snapped out of his daze. “Apologies, I don’t know what came over me there,” he said before resuming their conversation. 

The next person to notice something was slightly off was Four who was talking with Shadow. Or rather listening to Shadow ramble on about dragons and how amazing they were. After their miniscule fight a few days ago, they had both apologized and were trying to move forward. Wild joined in having overheard their conversation and began telling them about the three dragons that roamed the lands they were now in when Shadow let out a small cry of pain and clutched his head tightly. 

“Shadow?!” Four asked worried starting to look over his friend. 

“Sorry-just-it’s fine-I’m fine,” he insisted forcing a smile. Four looked him over suspiciously, and couldn’t help but notice that his teeth had sharpened significantly. 

“Are you sure?” He pressed.

Shadow laughed, “Four, come on, you know me.”

“Alright…”

Time who had watched both occurrences happen then looked to the other cimmerians, concern starting to grow. Was something happening here?

Noble was sitting beside Wild, staring blankly ahead into the fire. Not that he could see it of course but still-it was very absent of mind. His right hand rested on top of his left and Sky couldn’t help but notice that he started scratching at the back of his hand.

“Noble?” he asked worried.

Wild glanced over and noticed what was happening and laid a gentle hand on top of Noble’s silently stopping him. As he pulled the erembour’s hands apart he saw how raw the skin on the back of his left hand was-how long had he been scratching it?

“Are you alright?” Wild asked concerned while Sky came over to look at his hand.

Noble turned to look at Wild, eyes hazy and mind clearly elsewhere, “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” He pressed on glancing over to Sky who started wrapping up Noble’s hand shrugging.

“Yes.” 

“Alright…” Wild sighed letting it go, “Thanks Sky.”

“Oh it’s no problem,” He responded smiling.

Time looked out into the ocean seeing Wind and Tempest in the water. The two were laughing and splashing each other one occasionally tackling the other. A smile broke out on the elder’s face, at least one of them was acting normal- or at least he thought so until Tempest froze, body rigid, before straightening up and turning to look out to the horizon. His back now faced everyone else.

Lightning struck off on the horizon.

Wind tensed at that and cautiously made his way over to the other boy. “Hey, Temp, let’s head back to the others-.” He reached out to grab the boys hand and lead him out of the water-only yelp and jump back as Tempest shocked him.

Wind’s cry of shock alerted the others and brought all attention to the two. The hero backed out of the water, eyes wide. What was happening?

Invicta looked over to the water carelessly before calling out, voice monotone and holding no emotion, “Tempest, come here.”

The erembour listened instantly, movements sharp and jagged, robotic almost. He sat down beside Invicta silently.

Aspen whined softly nosing Acidic who had head in his hands, pulling at his hair groaning lowly.

“Acidic?” Legend asked coming over. 

Ravio kneeled beside the Ebon, gently trying to pull his hands away only for him to lash out.

“Get away!” He exclaimed pushing them back.

Legend and Ravio stared at him with wide eyes. The grass underneath Acidic began to sizzle and die, melting away.

“Hey-Acidic- it’s okay, just breath,” Ravio tried to reason worried, only to be cut off by Invicta.

“Acidic.” He snapped and instantly the other was silenced. He sharply sat up, expression the same as Tempest’s.

“Okay what is happening?” Time called out, “Are you all okay?”

“They are fine.” Invicta nodded, as though nothing was abnormal, “Go ahead and eat,”

“Alright.....” Time nodded motioning for Wild to start serving the stew he had made.

...

A few hours later everyone had settled down to sleep without incident. Wild has agreed to take the watch for the night as he knew the area best. 

He was typing away on his slate, flipping through items and maps and pictures when the crimson moon began to rise in the eastern horizon, slowly surpassing the mountain peaks it had previously been hiding behind. 

Wild glanced up to the sky and his eyes widened a little but he didn’t panic, there were no monster camps too close by so his teammates should be able to peacefully sleep through the night still with no interruption.

He glanced down at the clock and it read 11 PM. He hid a small yawn and put his slate away and resumed looking around at the area. He had missed his home and he wouldn’t lie-it felt good to bring his friends here. 

His peace was broken however when he heard movement from one of the others. He turned and looked over them concerned, maybe one of them was having a nightmare-

Abruptly one of them sat up-it was difficult to see who at first but once the clouds cleared, the moons bloody light beamed down upon them illuminating the area with red. 

Wild could now clearly see who it was-Invicta.

Some of the others shifted and began waking up at the moons bright presence. Cried of shock and panic began to arise from them farther waking more of them. 

“Guys calm down-it’s just a blood moon-happens every once in a while,” Wild said calmly. 

“It’s true-it’s not that big of a deal,” Twilight nodded having seen quite a few during his time with Wild. 

Time, however, was staring up at the moon eyes filled with fear and horror, no longer looking like there strong leader but rather a frightened child. 

“Seriously it’s fine-,” Wild insisted only to be cut off by Invicta standing suddenly. He looked surprisingly calm, creepily calm, something wasn’t right.

The other cimmerians cowered and backed away like frightened animals, crawling and scrambling fearfully, while many of the heroes watched in confusion. 

Hyrule stepped back alongside the cimmerians moving behind Time worry plastered on his face. 

The sand underneath them stirred fading from its normal color to a deep black. 

“Invicta-,” Sky asked trying to mask his fear. 

The sky above turned bright red and malice began to rise from the ground, clouds whipped across the sky frantically as though time had sped up though what happened next was seemingly in slow motion-

Invicta’s eyes locked on to Hyrule and his scythe formed in his hands. He launched towards the hero rage on his face and clearly going for the kill-but the hero of time was in front of him.

But before the metal ever made contact with either hero, it was blocked by a shield. Twilight somehow managed to get in between Time and Invicta-flinging the Titan back with a ferocious parry. 

But Invicta was not as easily sedated, quickly recovering and coming in to attack again. 

Twilight held his ground, not faltering or so much as flinching when he came back. He grunted softly underneath the weight and force of Invicta’s attacks until Sky intervened pulling out the master sword and getting in between them. 

It glowed brightly, blue contrasting the overwhelming red of the moon. 

Invicta practically hissed backing away from it, body twitching and shriveling. 

The clock on Wild’s slate hit midnight and the moon reached its peak. But the master sword’s holy glow kept Invicta easily at bay. The dreadful minute passed and the moon began to descend down towards the western horizon. The red glow faded and Invicta fell to one knee panting.

“Okay that’s new-,” Wild commented trying to make a joke.

Twilight looked over to him panting in exhaustion and shook his head. 

“Right too soon-,” he nodded going over to help them.

Sky glared at Invicta, heart beating rapidly, but face revealing nothing. “Warriors, take Time and Hyrule away from here, just in case-Wild be their guide. And Twi go with them, the rest us will stay here, just in case,” the hero of the skies commanded.

“The blood moon doesn’t last more than a night-by morning they should be fine…” Wild said softly, looking over to Noble worriedly.

“Let us hope so.” Sky commented as Legend, Four, and Wind stood to watch over the cimmerians and make sure none of them attacked. 

But with their leader down, none of them moved so much as an inch.


End file.
